1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved die for the formation of semi-closed channels or other complex configurations in workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although dies for the formation of semi-closed channels or other complex configurations in workpieces are known, the same will generally be found to be of relatively complex and expensive design and construction in requiring specialized materials, large numbers of parts, and/or extensive tooling in the fabrication thereof. In addition, many of the prior art dies of this nature will be found lacking in terms of long term reliability in that the same are prone to wear and/or mechanical break-down with resultant high maintenance requirements and attendant frequent periods of totally unproductive down-time. In addition, it is not believed uncommon with regard to many of the prior art dies of this nature to find that, although the same are basically equal to the described task, stretching, surface marring and/or like disadvantageous degradation of the physical properties of the workpiece, and/or bending of the areas of the workpiece adjacent to the configuration of interest, often occur attendant the formation of the latter with the necessity, in many instances, of high rejection rates of the finished products; it being understood by those skilled in this art that this problem would be particularly acute in those instances wherein the workpiece was coated with a material having substantially less resistance to scarring and/or abrasion than the workpiece itself. Also of significant disadvantage with regard to some of the prior art dies of this nature is the fact that the operation thereof is complex and time-consuming, and thus overly costly, in requiring a relatively high level of skill and/or a number of separate steps to achieve the desired end.